I Really Want To Get Out Of Here
by Rainbows n' Pixie Dust
Summary: During the battle of Hogwarts, two vicious enemies get stuck together - quite literally. Hermione and Draco have had a few on-and-off things throughout the years, and while the other is very hesitant to admit it and the other isn't, they both still feel for each other. Will the fact that they're stuck under a large pile of rubble help their situation at all?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello hello reader._

* * *

_Battle of Hogwarts_

The whole castle shook due to another explosion somewhere. Chaos was all around me. I ran around, shooting spells everywhere I could. But of course I didn't see the looming danger behind me. I had just stunned two deatheaters and one werewolf when I heard footsteps behind me. Before I could react, I felt one arm on my waist, another around my shoulders, and suddenly I fell down. Onto something soft. The person under me let out a tiny oomph. I was about to get up when I heard someone scream the killing spell. The rubble flew everywhere. Someone had just saved me. The next moment I felt the whole floor tremble and suddenly darkness surrounded me. And my mysterious saver.

My head was pressed to his chest by his arm, and his other arm was still on my waist. I breathed in his musky, somewhat familiar smell for approximately three seconds before I lifted my head and could register my surroundings. A large chunk of the ceiling had fallen on top of us. It was only about ten, twenty centimeters from my head. Light came from little gaps in the rubble, and I could tell the battle had moved somewhere else. Nobody in sight. My wand had fallen in the impact. I cursed, and I felt the person under me tense.

"Who're you?" I asked. It was quite uncomfortable, being cuddled by someone I didn't know. Well, now we really didn't have a choice, but he could've still moved his arm from my waist.

The arm disappeared from my waist like they'd read my mind and the person took a deep breath. But somehow this felt familiar.

"Who do you think I am, Mudblood?" My eyes narrowed. Malfoy. Oh dear god why him?

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"Please, don't yell. My head hurts already." He said. I glared at him.

"Why'd you save me? I thought that last time you made it pretty clear you hated me and never wanted to see me."

"I thought you were someone else. Boy did I make a mistake. You could've died. And I saved you."

I punched him, hard. "Do you have your wand? I want to get out of here." I snarled.

"Ow! I think I'll leave you here for that." He tried his pockets. I knew because his arms touched me while he did. He froze. "We're stuck here."

"What? No, that can't be." I said shrilly. I did not want to be stuck here with a stuck-up ferret.

"Do you think I enjoy this?" He questioned. "I'm the one being crushed by you." He tried the small room we had with his hands. In the dark I saw him smirk maliciously before he quickly grabbed my waist, whirled around and suddenly I was under him.

"There. Much better." He said. I hated to admit this, but this was much better, because now I could rest my throbbing head. And he was still somewhat attractive to my darn mind. I didn't admit it, instead I said: "Now I'm being crushed by you. Thanks."

"You're welcome. It's been a long time since this, eh?"

I pinched him. "Prick." He had no right to remind me of those on-and-off things we'd had over the years. Secret meetings in empty classrooms, kisses and caresses. But nothing more than that.

"You had no right to do that!" He complained.

"I had all the right. You weren't defending yourself." I pointed out. He was dangerously quiet for a moment. I got tired of waiting for a retort, so I sighed and tried to get my hands up to support my head like a pillow. He gripped my wrists and held them in place above my head.

"Then that would mean I had all the right to do this?" He said. And then kissed me roughly. I was shocked and just stared at him with wide eyes. After a moment I shook my other arm free and shoved him away. Well, as far as I could, considering that he was lying on top of me.

"I really don't want to be stuck here with you." I grumbled. It was much easier to ignore the memories when he wasn't lying on top of me.

"Oh, we'll have so much fun." He sighed and suddenly I felt a hand at my thigh. I punched him. "Don't you even think."

"Oh I can think. But not with you. Eugh."

I punched him again. He yelped and put his hand to his chest, and suddenly his whole weight was on top of me, as he couldn't support himself any longer. And it literally hit the air out of me.

"I'm not a boxing pillow if you haven't noticed." Malfoy whined. I pulled in air wheezingly and glared at him.

"I hate you."

"And I love you too." He sneered. I raised my hand for another punch, but he glared at me, then it turned into a grin. Before I could stop him, he was kissing me again. This time I could't push him away because he had his hand on my shoulders, and somehow I just couldn't move. At. All.

"Why do you keep on doing that?" I snapped the second he let me free.

"If you began responding it'd be more fun." He groaned.

"But why? I thought you never wanted to touch me again."

"Because it's the only way to shut you up."

I glared daggers at him. Then a thought crossed my mind. I narrowed my eyes and grinned. I threw my hands around his neck and kissed him just as roughly as he had kissed me. He grinned against my lips and responded. I pulled away when I felt him nibbling at my bottom lip and scowled at him.

"You're enjoying this." I stated.

"Of course I am." He replied. "I said I hated you. I never said I wasn't ready to kiss you."

He was supporting himself with his arms, so I took the chance and turned around onto my stomach and rested my head on my crossed arms. Maybe I could sleep this situation away.

"What are you doing?" I heard Malfoy ask.

"I'm attempting to sleep." I muttered. I heard him mutter something to himself and suddenly his whole weight was on me.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"I'm attempting to sleep." He replied. I groaned, and would've never admitted that this position was somewhat comfortable. Only because he was generating warmth when the rock was radiating cold.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Malfoy's arms completely around me, with me on top of him on my stomach and him muttering something. He was sound asleep, and there was a distorted grimace on his face. "Don't take her...please...stop..." I of course froze and thought. It couldn't be me who he was talking about? Another thought crossed my mind. I looked down at his arms around me. His left arm was firmly around my upper stomach, his forearm turned towards me. I slid the sleeve up and gasped. It was clear, no mark, no tattoo.

"What are you doing Granger?" I heard Malfoy drawl.

"I'm checking whether or not you're a death eater. Apparently not."

"Okay, but I meant what are you doing here?"

"In here? Well, if you happened to forget, the ceiling fell on top of us and-"

"Not that either. Why are you in my arms?"

"You answer me. I just woke up and I was here."

He looked away. "I must've thought you were a different girl."

"Good. And by the way, what were you dreaming about? You were muttering things like 'don't take her', 'please', 'stop'...?" I asked.

He froze and glared at me. "Why were you listening?"

"If you haven't noticed, we have very limited spaces. I can't possibly not hear what you say when your mouth is half a meter away from me at the most." I pointed out. "Who is 'her'?"

He was quiet. "You really want to know?"

"Who is she? Your to-be-wife?"

"Pfft. I wish." He muttered, then took me by the wrists and suddenly I was under him again.

"You. The girl is you." He snarled. He was so close our noses almost touched. I looked up into his eyes. I was scared of him. As I remained silent, he continued on talking.

"I was reliving the time you were at the Manor. And Aunt Bella was torturing you. Instead of just standing there, I had helped you. But now she was going to kill you." He said just as angrily. "I hate you."

"Well that's not new." I said.

"Because I like you." He continued.

I stared at him, surprised, and still a bit scared. What was he going to do now? I couldn't move."Why are you afraid of me?" He whined.

"Because you are holding me in place and could do anything without me even wanting to." I replied. He let go of my hands and leaned in. "I want you to like me. Not be afraid of me."

"You can't just ask for that. You have to earn it."

"I've tried. Remember?" And then he kissed me again. And this time, when he nibbled at my lip and poked with his tongue, I couldn't resist. It had been so long. With a low moan, I let him in. And what wonders he did. He cupped my face with one of his hands while the other rested on my neck. And I didn't mind. And then he pulled away and began kissing my forehead, my ears, my chin, my collarbone. And it was wonderful.

"How do you feel about me now?" He asked when he finally stopped. I was looking up at him, my lips pink and my cheeks blush. I couldn't keep the excitement from my eyes. And he saw it.

"I...might like you."

He grinned and kissed me again. "How about now?"

"Yes." I breathed. "Yes."

He snaked his arm around my back and pulled me to him. "I won't break you, like Weasley did."

Ron. The sudden memory of me kissing him flooded my mind. I tried to squirm away from Malfoy, but he didn't let go. So I surrendered and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at me, surprised. "Don't you know?"

I shook my head. "I saw you two kiss earlier today. And then after that you hurried away. Well, about a minute later I saw that Brown girl come up to Weasel. And kiss him. He told her he hadn't meant the kiss with you."

I shook my head, tears in my eyes. I had seen it too. Just shrugged it off for now. He understood, oddly, and got up so I could turn onto my stomach. I buried my head into my arms and cried quietly, though I hoped Malfoy just thought I was sleeping.

I had forgotten completely about the fight raging above us. It was oddly quiet.

"You think it's over?" Malfoy asked, as though he'd read my mind.

"I dunn-" Sudden footsteps in the rubble interrupted me. Malfoy, who was atop me, saw through the hole who it was. And I felt him tense.

Suddenly he turned to his side and pushed me so I was practically squished against the wall by him. I was about to scream but his hand somehow found my mouth and clamped over it. So I sighed and waited.

"Who is it?" I heard a drawl that sent cold chills down my spine.

"Draco Malfoy." Malfoy said with a similar drawl.

"Is there anyone with you?"

"No." he said.

"I can see there's something behind you."

"That? It's a rock." Malfoy chuckled. "You should really get glasses."

"What are you doing there?"

"I was shooting unaware trespassers." Draco said lazily. "But then someone managed to get my wand out of here."

"Accio wand." I heard the person above drawl. A hand covered with black rags came through. "Here. Get yourself out." A wand. I sighed in relief. The footsteps vanished and Malfoy rolled back on top of me. I rubbed at my shoulder. I was sure I'd have bruises.

"I saved your life twice." He smirked. I groaned and looked up at him. "I've saved you once." I muttered. He laughed. "Get us out of here." I said.

"I'm not that sure if I want to quite yet." He said sneakily and kissed me. I pushed him away. "Malfoy, please." I whined.

"I know for a fact that all the Death Eaters have been told to kill you at all you really want to risk it?" He said dangerously. I sighed. "So you're saying we just stay here? In that case I want to be on top. My back is filled with bruises already." I whimpered. He grimaced, but rolled over and I was on top of him. I felt his hands on my hips and pushed them away, but he kept on putting them back there. So finally I just gave up and huffed.

"So. Why did you save me? Spill it."

"I already did."

"You saved me twice. Not coincidence."

"I think you're pretty and that you should't die. Happy?" He said quickly. I stared at him, stunned. "Me? Pretty?" I asked. Even I didn't think of it like that.

"Yes, you." He rolled his eyes. A sudden explosion made the rubble move around us and the floor shudder. I suddenly felt the rock we'd been lying atop on move and then I hit my head.

* * *

What do you think of this so far? Should i add a few flashbacks to their earlier years ;) ?


	3. Chapter 3

Here you go :) sorry i made you people wait

* * *

"Granger? Are you alive?" I heard Malfoy ask, slapping my cheeks gently. I opened my eyes with a grimace. "I am." His face was about two inches from mine. I felt a rock pressing gently at my back. I looked around and almost yelped. I was on my knees, sitting in Malfoy's lap. Quite intimately. And he was in a sitting position. Well, almost. His both hands were on my bum, and he himself was smiling quite victoriously.

"I like this." He said. I smacked him on the head. "I don't." I snapped. He moved one of his hands to the back of my head and kissed me roughly. "Now?"

I sighed. "You're insufferable."

He kissed me again, with more passion than before. "Just get us out of here, please?" I whined. "I don't think-" His hand went to his pocket. "I don't have it anymore."

"Shit." I swore. "I'm going to kill you."

"You should be honored to be sitting in my lap."

"I don't think so." I punched him.

"Last time you weren't complaining." His other hand squeezed my butt. I punched him again. "I would be more comfortable if you moved your hands away from my bum."

"But it's such a cute and squeezable bum!" Malfoy teased. I pinched his nose and he yelped. "Ow!"

"There. Much better." I said as he moved his hand away.

"You probably damaged it for life." He whined.

"Is there any other way we could be?" I asked as he kept on tending to his nose.

He didn't reply. Instead he picked me up a bit and turned me around so my back was on his chest and my head rested on the crook of his neck. The rock was about two inches from my nose. Still quite intimate, but not as much as the old one. His arms snaked around my waist and rested on my stomach, and I felt him nestle his head onto my shoulder. I grimaced to myself; we were like some couple.

We sat in silence for what felt like hours, though I knew it must've only been ten minutes or so.

"Granger. Do you know any games?"

"What kind?"

"Like to pass the time." He groaned.

I thought for a moment. "21 questions, maybe?"

"What's that?"

"A muggle game, where I ask you a yes or no question and you have to answer truthfully. Then you get a turn. And then I. It rotates until both have asked 21 times."

"Okay. Lets try. But I want to start." He said. I sighed. "Fine."

"Is this really uncomfortable for you?"

I groaned, but decided to answer truthfully. "No." I murmured. I was sure he was smiling victoriously. "Go on."

"Did your injury really hurt in third year for that long?"

"Were you worried?"

"No. I was hoping you'd die. But answer."

"Yes." He thought for a second. "Is Hagrid really your friend?"

I groaned. "Yes. Moving on. Did you ever want to be a death eater?"

"No. Do you like me?" He said quickly. I turned and gaped at him, open-mouthed. I couldHe grimaced. "If you stay like that, all I can do is kiss you. The french way." He said slyly. I snapped my mouth shut. "That question isn't fair." I muttered.

"Yes it is." He said. "Unless you just made up a new rule."

"Can I pass this one?"

"If you kiss me." He said. "And I get to ask another one." I grimaced,but pecked him on the lips with mine. He had other plans in mind, as he gripped the back of my head and kissed me for a longer time before pulling away. "Do you enjoy our little kisses?"

"No."

"You're lying." He teased and tickled my stomach. I couldn't defend myself except by pinching his cheek. He stopped. "But you're still lying."

"I...might say yes." I said sneakily. "Yes or no!" He said.

"Yes." I muttered. This wasn't a good idea after all. "Do you really think I'm pretty?"

His turn to gape at me, open mouthed. Along the game, though neither of us had noticed, I had turned to face him again. Great. And this time he wouldn't let me turn around.

"I do think you're pretty. Especially your hair. It isn't as...bushy as it was before. Yes." He said brightly. "I am not afraid to admit it. Because you obviously don't hear it as much as you should."

"How can I be pretty?" I questioned. Even I didn't think like that. "My turn to ask a question." Malfoy reminded. I pouted, but he ignored it.

"Do you think I am handsome?" He asked sneakily. I grimaced.

"Yes." I said quietly. "Sorry, didn't catch that." He said.

"I do think you're pretty handsome, but that does not take away the fact that you're a total prick." I replied diplomatically. And safely.

He just chuckled. "My, my. The Gryffindor Princess fancies me."

"And the Slytherin Prince fancies me." I snapped. He smirked and kissed me for a long time.

"Would you stop that?" I groaned when he let go.

"No. My turn."

"Just please."

"I know you enjoy it." He teased. "So why can't I do it then?"

"God, we sound like some couple. Eugh." I groaned. He pouted.

"You think we won't make a couple?" He asked.

"Yes. My turn." I said quickly.

"Do you like me?"

"I'll reply to this one if you reply to the same to me. Beforehand." He said sneakily. I glared at him. "You first."

"You."

"Prick."

"Was that a yes?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. "No. This is." And I crushed my lips against his. He grinned and responded quite fast. "Yes." He murmured, still kissing me. I pulled away quickly and looked at him. "Really?" Of course I had to fret.

"Yes." He blushed. I never thought he had the capability to blush.

"What do you like about me?" I asked.

"Hey, it's my turn." He said.

"Just answer." I groaned melodramatically. Odd. We had only been in here for what, two hours, and archenemies had turned into a very queer couple. Or had admitted liking each other at the least.

"You always put 100% into whatever you do. And you're very determined." He said. "Also your smile is really cute and your eyes are too beautiful for your own good." He added quietly. He had turned from a sneaky, kissing prick into a shy boy who was listing the traits he liked most. About me. This could actually be more than what I thought.

"Now you tell me what you like most about me." He said. I groaned. "I need to think."

"So you didn't have a crush on me?"

"Not really. But I guess I like the way you work quietly and efficiently, even when there are exceedingly loud students beside you. And I guess you're pretty hot too." I said honestly, and couldn't help a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Pretty hot? Some people call me a sex god." He said.

"Your hair." I said quietly.

"What?"

"Your hair is pretty." I said. He grinned and kissed me again.

"We've probably kissed more than a couple does within a week."

"We're stuck under a huge boulder if you haven't noticed." Malfoy said.

I grumbled and attempted to turn back onto my back. Malfoy didn't let me.


	4. Chapter 4

_"So, am I a foul and loathsome evil little cockroach?" I turned and saw the person I had least expected. "Sod off, Malfoy." I growled._

_"My, and merely a week ago we were right in here, and I do remember some different action than bickering." He smiled. I groaned. "Please, Malfoy, stop saying that. It was an accident, you were drunk. I will not repeat it again."_

_I turned to leave when I felt his hand grip my wrist and whirl me around. I was soon pressed against the wall by his strong hands on my hips, and his lips on mine. I couldn't help a moan escaping my lips, and immediately Malfoy pulled his lips away._

_"Enjoying this, aren't we Granger?"_

_"Just as much as you are." I replied icily and slipped into the dark hallway._

_. . . _

_"Why are you crying?" _

_I didn't even need to look to know who it was. "Go away. You're the person I least wanted to see."_

_"Weasley can't dance?" He asked as he sat down beside me._

_I snapped my head up and slapped him. Then I saw his eyes, rid of all malice. He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. He leaned in and whispered into my ear: "Please don't hit me again. I'm quite fragile."_

_"Well leave me alone then." I said coldly. _

_"My, I would if you really wanted me to." He smirked and kissed me square on the mouth. I pushed him away. "Please."_

_"You look too amazing tonight to let it go unnoticed." He replied and pulled me into his lap. We were in the furthest part of the castle - it was very unlikely that anybody would appear here now. I couldn't help a smile creeping onto my lips, and as I responded to his second kiss, I forgot all about Ron and anyone else._

_. . ._

"Granger? What're you thinking about?"

"Our on-off relationship." I replied. He chuckled and hugged me closer. His hand slipped onto my thigh, but I smacked it away and gave him a quick glare.

"You are too pretty for it to go unnoticed."

It was odd that he'd use almost the same exact words that his fourteen-year-old self had. Perhaps he faced troubles with coming up with good pick-up lines and flirts.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Bah, as though you'd find me pretty."

"Oh, I do." He said with a wink. I punched his chest hard, causing him to whimper. "Didn't I already say that I'm not a boxing pillow?"

"You're too much of a prick for it to go unpunched." I replied and turned to my back when his arms loosened.

We were silent for a long time, and I welcomed the peace and quiet. Malfoy seemed in his thoughts too, though I could feel him twisting the fabric of my shirt in his fingers every now and then. I didn't mind it that much - it was better than him trying to grope my bum. But when his fingers began playing with the button of my jeans, I slapped his hand and turned around to glare at him.

"Don't you even think." I snarled daringly.

"What can you do to me? Punch me? You don't have your wand." He said, settling be better in his lap.

"I can harm your manly body parts. Badly." I snapped.

"And I could pinch you. Or give you a hickey." He replied. I groaned and thudded my head against his chest. "When are we going to get out of here?"

Malfoy chuckled and rested his hands on my back, his fingers twirling my hair. I lifted my head and glared at him. "This is your fault, you know."

"My fault?"

"If you wouldn't have been a sick pervert when we had the chance to leave, we would've been long out of here. And it's somewhat your fault that we ended up here in the first place."

"I saved you from death, if you happened to forget." He snarled.

"Starting to regret it?"

"A bit." He admitted.


End file.
